In the Beginning
by BlasterMan
Summary: Ash and Misty decide to go have a night of fun. What will happen? Will they tell each other how they feel? Plz R


Hey this is my first attempt at a fanfic. So be gentle. K? And I don't own Pokemon or the song I'm using because if I did I'd be a very rich guy. When they are singing the lyrics will be in italic   
  
Here's a short bio on the charters  
  
Misty 17  
Ash 16  
  
  
Heres the setting:  
Well we find our fav. couple passing through the wonderful town of Goldenrod. They decide that they need to take a load off  
so they stop off at a karaoke bar for some fun. Oh yea Brocks not in this one. I didn't feel that he was important to the plot. But for all of you who can't except that Brocks just gone, lets say He had to go somewhere and he took Ash and Misty's Pokemon with him for some rest.  
  
  
Now our feature presentation:  
  
"Ash" Misty yelled  
  
"Huh? What Misty" Ash said in confusion  
  
"Lets go have some fun" Misty said with a grin on her face. (To all you pervs out there not that!)  
  
"Wha?", "Where?" Ash asked  
  
"Well I think I heard of a karaoke bar not very far from here" said Misty  
  
"Whatever" Ash said  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty walked down a dimly lit street, to find very a big and beautiful bar. "Hey lets go in", Misty said excitedly.  
  
"Whoa Misty, Whats your hurry?", Ash said as they walked through the doors of the karaoke lounge.   
  
  
  
They got to the front desk and Ash asked "Can we rent one of those rooms for the night? Cause we kinda want to relax"   
  
  
  
The receptionist responded "Well you're in luck. We have one more room, That'll be $40.00"  
  
  
  
A confused look entered Ash's face, and he said "Huh? But the sign up there said that rooms cost $50.00"  
  
  
  
"Oh, That's because we have a special for tonight only", Said the receptionist  
  
  
  
"Oh whats that", Misty said  
  
  
  
"Well were giving 20% off the price of a room for couples who come in tonight", she said with a girlish grin on her face.   
  
  
  
"Huh", said Misty immutably blushing at the remark. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!!!!!!!" rained Misty in her usual fit of rage.  
  
  
"Oh.... Well I'll give it to you anyway, because I think you two would make the cutest couple! You're in room 10. Have fun you two" (again I didn't meant it in that way... Pervs)  
  
  
"WHY YOU......." before Misty could say anything else Ash grabbed her and brought her into the room  
  
  
"Mist, you have to watch your temper, that woman was just being nice!" Ash said as he walked up to the karaoke machine. "So since were here wha'da you want ta sing?" Ash said as he flipped through the tons of books for no song in particular "Wow they sure got a lot of songs to choose from  
  
What do we choose?" Ash said still flipping through books. 'Damn she looks so good tonight, I wish I has the courage to tell her how I feel', Ash thought.  
  
  
"Hey I got an idea. Let's put the machine on random and see what comes up", Misty said as she reached for the karaoke machine and flipped it to random. Wow that boy is cute, wish I could tell him how I feel but I bet he'll say he doesn't love me back and then our friendship will be over. I don't want to risk what we already have. Misty sighed as she though of what it would like if Ash ever left her.   
The music started to play, the words popped up on the screen.  
  
"We were strangers starting out on a journey,   
Never dreaming what we'd have through,   
Now here we are I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you"  
  
  
"No one told me I was going to find you,   
Unexpected what you did to my heart"  
  
"When I lost hope you were there to remind me,   
This is the staaaaarrrrrt!"  
  
"And life is a road and I want to keep going,   
Love is a river I keep flowing, Life is a road now and forever,   
Wonder journey,   
I'll be there when the road starts turning,   
I'll be there when the storm is through ,   
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you"   
  
  
As the music played Ash started to feel emptiness inside of him. Something he couldn't take. It was like a itch he just couldn't scratch. It was driving him crazy. This wasn't the first time this happened, it happened whenever he thought the future. Would he ever get to hold Misty in his loving embrace? Would she ever know how he felt about her? Could he gather enough courage to tell her how he felt? How could he have enough to go into a burning building and save Erika's Gloom, and not be able to tell his one true love how he felt.   
  
" We were strangers on a crazy adventure"  
  
" Never dreaming how are dreams would come true"  
  
"Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with yooooouuuuuuu  
And life is a road I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is the road now and forever   
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning   
With you  
Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dreams will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings going to tear us apart  
And life is a road I wanna keep going   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing   
Life is a road now and forever   
Wonderful journey  
I'll there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through   
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you"  
  
'Why cant I tell him? It's not like I feel uncomfortable around him. I can talk to him. All I can do smack him with a mallet. So why cant I just tell him how I feel? This is so stupid. I've been through so much with him, and yet I still don't have the guts at tell him'. All of a sudden a very scary thought came to Misty's mind. What if Ash found someone else to love before she could tell him. That was the last straw she had to tell him tonight whether of not he loved her back.  
  
  
" Life is a road I wanna keep going   
Love is a river I wanna keep going onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"  
  
" Starting out on a journey"  
  
" Life is road I wanna keep going   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing in the beginning………..  
With yooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu"  
  
  
"Ash" ,"Misty" They both said at the same time  
  
"I have something to to tell you Misty" Ash said as he hung he head down. " Ummm… Well…… You see….. This is kinda hard to say….."  
  
But just as Ash was mumbling, Misty looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, and love in his eyes. At that moment She got all the courage she'd ever need. At that moment all of her feelings rushed through her veins. She grabbed Ash and kissed him. That moment seemed to last forever. Both of them didn't want it to end. When they finally pulled away they held one another in their embrace.   
  
  
"Misty….. I… I…Lov…….." Ash started but Misty stopped him in mid sentence.  
  
" Ash you don't need to say it I know, and I do to" Misty said  
  
  
" Nooo..nooo…. I have to say this. Misty Waterflower I love you"   
  
  
At that moment for once in her lifetime Misty was truly happy. And she could finally understand what true love was.   
  
-Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was it? Plz R&R? I'd like to see if it was good? Flame if you want but rember to give advise to. Oh yea almost forgot the song I used was called "In The Beginning" I don't know who sang it but it was on the Anastasia sound track. I'd like to thank BellaWaterFlower   
for all of the help she gave in in writing this fic.  
  
  
  



End file.
